Spoiled
by icecreamcastles
Summary: He's taking her to the Singing Towers, soon he'll have to face Amy and Rory. - 11/River; Amy/Rory; Jack Harkness (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiled**

**River/Doctor; Amy/Rory ; Jack Harkness**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Summary: He's taking her to the Singing Towers, soon he'll have to face Amy and Rory.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, don't sue.**

_Part One _

He's fiddling around in the TARDIS, nervous, hands brushing across the console just to keep himself from being occupied with the feeling of dread overtaking his hearts for the last month. It's almost time. The Singing Towers are waiting in all of their gloriousness and he has yet to make the step towards that glory. A fools glory, he thinks with a sad smile.

"Okay, what is it you're trying to hide." Amy leans against the console, her eyes peaked with interest.

The Doctor regains some of his composure before looking back at her. "This and that. Things a Pond should never know of." He teased. He knew very well he would have to face the Ponds after Darillium. After River had gone to the library.

It's a feeling that's always marking him in ways that sting and burn inside of him deeper than any feeling he's ever come across. It's not just because River's death is his fault to which he will never forgive himself for, it's because it's something he _will _not be forgiven for. For the time he's passed on, the glimpses of his wife, however small or big in-between he is haunted by her tears and the blind aching love behind those tears as he watched her die.

He's never thought he could find anything like this. This complicated, mad and brilliant being that is River Song. The child of all time and space buzzing under one being who is as quick as he is and just as smart. Where he ends, she begins. It's a relationship of symmetry and a relationship of equals. Her hand is cleverly built to tighten around his just as his TARDIS is built for him to travel on.

He felt Amy tug on his jacket. "Come back to me would you?" She pleaded.

He smirked and kissed the top of her impossible ginger head. "Oh, Amy. I always do."

After a few passing hours after they fell into their own usual rhythm and sooner than later it was time for bed. He bid Amy a good night's rest which she made him promise to do the same and he was left alone.

The Doctor sighed. His TARDIS hummed around the room. That was a signal. He went forth to the doors and swung them open. There stood River.

"Hello sweetie." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before moving past him and stepping up on to the console.

"River, I have something planned for us. Something you've been asking for quite some time now." He approached her from behind.

She turned to him with a wry smile, "Oh, have my charms finally worked on you Doctor?" She tugged on his bowtie affectionately.

He smirked, pulling her closer, "They always work on me."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, eyes falling shut and begging to stay shut so as this one moment would last with him forever.

Her hands moved inside his jacket and pulled his waist closer to hers.

She sighed when they parted. "So, I'm assuming you mean Darillium?"

"Yes."

Her smile blurred his vision with its beauty. "I've been waiting for years it seems!" She laughed.

"I should make you wait a couple dozen millennium." He joked. "But I can't deny you anything for long."

He saw a frown take over her beautiful face. "What's wrong Doctor?"

"Oh, nothing - tired mostly." He held onto her.

"You never did know how to get to bed unless someone dragged you." She grinned.

"River Song," Her name fell out of his lips as if she was already a ghost. "You've never dragged me into anything I wasn't sooner or later willing to go to."

"You're acting stranger than usual." She narrowed her eyes.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat. "I just want you to know that I've never loved anyone quite as I love you. And I've never felt anyone love me as you have loved me. And I want to thank you for that."

"You're speaking as if one of us had died, Doctor." She laughed. "Now come on, off to bed with you." She took his hand and pulled him towards their room.

* * *

He'd left the Pond's for a year and a few months (in their timeline). It had just been a few days since he'd taken River to Darillium.

The TARDIS's lights had dimmed and her aurora seemed to be sobbing in a silent vibration. It was time. It was done. He relayed the information from the Library into his TARDIS as soon as it happened.

He sits in this darkened place. The darkest place he seems he's ever fallen into. River had downloaded into the computer for a few hours now. The information toppled onto the screen suddenly as he was working underneath the console. His hearts fled at the sound. It was a low bleep in the monitor and it was confirmed. _River Song has been saved._

His hands fidgeted and his eyes tried to fix themselves on one object but that wouldn't last for too long with the tears that kept building behind his eyelids. He hadn't felt a need to destroy himself so potently ever in all his lives. This anger and grief so thickly hidden beneath his skin was emerging full front.

It takes him another month before he finds himself in front of the Pond's home. Amy of course came running out of the blue front door of her home at the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"Doctor!" Her smile bright and arms taking him into a good lengthy hug. "Thought last time would be the last I've seen of you!" She pulled back, cheeks rosy and pink with happiness.

"Where's the Roman?" He offered the best smile he could.

"He's working. Ought to be home for lunch. Come on, come inside I have someone I need you to meet."

The Doctor followed, the ache in his hearts unbearable.

"Doctor," Amy led him into the home. "This is my daughter, Sara Williams." She presented a small child in a play pen located in the living room.

The Doctor couldn't help a silly grin that came and plastered himself on his face. "You! It! Oh, my Pond!" He pulled her into a hug, giddy with this blessing she and Rory had finally been able to have. A child that they could raise and… and now it's coming back to him. The reason he came here.

"Doctor," Amy tugged on his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Amelia, I need to talk to you and Rory."

"You never call me Amelia." Amy was starting to look truly startled now.

"It's… important. Can we sit down for a bit?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Amy led him into the kitchen and funnily enough went behind to the fridge and emerged with fish fingers and custard.

The Doctor laughed.

"Sara has a fondness for it." Amy revealed, sitting opposite him on the kitchen table. "You do rub off on us Ponds." She smiled.

He didn't touch the plate but there was a silence he let hang loose in the air. Amy kicked his feet underneath the table and he looked up to see her expectant face.

"Have you seen River?" He finally asked.

"Nope. It's been about… a year. Almost since the last time I saw you. But time goes differently for you two. So?"

"I'd really prefer if Rory were here. I need to tell you both something. It's… I need to tell you that – "

The Doctor's question was cut short with Rory's voice.

"Is he here? Is it really him?!" Rory called out through the house.

"We're in the kitchen stupid face!" Amy called back.

Rory appeared looking out of breath. "I heard the TARDIS, came running from the hospital. You're really here!" Rory grinned at the Doctor.

"Hello Rory." The Doctor gave the best smile he could.

"The Doctor says he has news or something." Amy shrugged. Rory nodded, dropped his bag and sat beside her. "If you came to tell us River's pregnant, we already figured. It should be about time." The Roman joked.

The Doctor's face fell.

Amy and Rory shared a glance.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy reached over to grab the Doctor's hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry Amy. Rory. I couldn't have – " The Doctor choked out.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rory asked, his worried tone only making this all the much harder. For Rory thought it was something wrong with him, not his daughter.

The Doctor held back his tears and looked at his Ponds. His dear little Ponds.

"River is dead."

Amy stared blankly as Rory stayed completely still.

"No." Amy said finally. "No." Her tone strong and final.

"How?" Rory choked out.

"No!" Amy stood, the chair she was sitting on falling backwards towards the floor. "You tell us something else because that is not true!" Amy pointed a finger at him.

"Amy." Rory stood, placing warm hands on Amy's shoulders. Her anger seemed to flare through the Doctor's hearts.

"No!" She repeated. "You are lying!"

"Amy, come on, sit down." Rory eased a hand up and down her back.

Rory was taking this a bit too calm for the Doctor's taste. Rory grabbed the chair and helped Amy sit back in it.

"You tell me what you mean." Amy's voice thick with anger.

The Doctor looked to Rory; River's father only looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"I met River when I was younger. Before I had met you Amy. Timelines." He started. "She died saving me."

"But that's not possible." Amy started. "That is not possible because I would know. I am her mother."

"It's a matter of a fixed point in time Amy, you wouldn't feel it unless you were the TARDIS."

"This is **_not_** true!" Amy yelled, tears starting to fall.

"Why didn't you save her?! You always save her!" Amy screamed. "You are her husband! How dare you show your face and lie, so blatantly Doctor?!"

"Amy." Rory tried.

Amy shook her head. "Get out."

"Amy…" The Doctor began.

"Get the HELL OUT. Don't come back!" Amy sobbed.

The Doctor nodded once before walking away and not looking back.

He was about to reach the TARDIS when Rory called him from behind. When the Doctor turned he was met with Rory's fist.

The Doctor fell to the ground and looked back up at Rory.

"That's for my daughter." Rory said, but then offered his hand. The Doctor took it and let Rory help him stand up again.

"I knew it. I always knew it would end like this." Rory confessed. "You two. She killed you and…" Rory gave a sorrowful laugh, "You ended up killing her."

"Rory I am so –"

"Don't." Rory held up a hand. "I forgive you." Rory nodded, tears in his eyes. "And I don't know why that is. Maybe it's because I do know you loved my daughter more than anyone in this universe or any other universe in-between. Amy knows that, and she will forgive you too. Not now. Not in a very long time. Doctor?"

Rory waited for the Doctor to look at him.

"We watched you run. And you can only run for so long." Rory's tears started to fall. "Dammit!" He shut his eyes. "Just go Doctor." Rory turned miserably and walked back into the house to console Amy.

The Doctor turned back to his TARDIS and shut the wooden doors.

As he walked back up to the console the monitors were blinking. There had been a phone call. He didn't recognize it. He dialed back.

"Doctor." The voice that picked up hit him right in the gut.

"It's Jack. I have something you might want to look into."

"Yes, Jack. I know it's you." He feels a calmness flow through him at the sound of Jack Harkness's voice. "How can I help?"

"Well first of all I didn't get an invite to the wedding. Shame on you Doctor," he could hear a chuckle working up in Jack's voice. "Second of all, I may have accidentally found something of yours and kind of found a way to bring it back. And she says 'Hello sweetie'."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Spoiled 2/2_**  
**_11/River, Amy/Rory, Jack Harkness_**  
**_PG-13_**  
**_Summary: River's out of the Library, time to give the Ponds their daughter back._**  
**_Disclaimer: Not my characters, don't sue._**

_Part Two_

"I don't understand, how did this happen? How did you find me?" The Doctor walked down the steps into Torchwood beside Jack.

"Martha helped. And I, well I uh," Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I got stuck in there."

The Doctor paused, "Stuck where?"

"In the computer. Yeah, I fumbled with some wires I probably shouldn't have and then I ended up in this great little universe that is just… full of horrible. Seriously Doctor, did you think a place like that would be enough for her?"

The Doctor sighed. "It's all I could think of at that time."

"Yeah, time. That goes by really slow in there by the way." Jack continued leading the Doctor into the Torchwood building. "Like I was saying, I got stuck and surprisingly I died in there. I don't know how, I mean not die-die. I mean, look at me." Jack smiled, "But I did get erased permanently. Something brought me back. It seems me and Mrs. Doctor have a bond caused by a fixed point, so she says. I can't die and I died in a place where no one can die and it really did have quite an effect on CAL. My bleep in the system seemed to cause some sort of upset that ended up purging me from it and in toe," Jack paused, his hand motioning to his office, "her."

When the Doctor walked into the room he was greeted by the sight of an enormous amount of hair facing back to him.

Jack cleared his throat. "Right I'll give you two some time."

River turned. She looked fine, but behind those eyes she was worn and tired. He could see so much going on inside of those eyes and she offered instead a small smile.

"Hello sweetie." Her tone was filled with a defined amount of loss. He didn't like it.

"River." He stepped towards her.

She tilted her head and avoided his eyes but still held him as he pulled her into a hug.

She felt very nearly broken. So fragile and so _lost. _If anything he tried to save her not break her. But here she was in his arms, almost a shell of a woman holding herself together.

"You left me _there."_ Her voice was half-muffled against his neck.

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't find a way to get you back." He shut his eyes, hugging her tighter.

That emitted a small cry from her.

"I'm so sorry, River." Was all he could say. So he said it over and over again, running a hand through those luminous curls and clinging onto his wife dearly.

There was a knock on the door. Jack's head popped in.

"I need a word Doctor."

The Doctor looked to River who only nodded and sat back down. She seemed in shock still.

He stepped out of the room to find Jack staring at him. "What is she? What did she mean by fixed points?"

"She's my wife." The Doctor smirked.

Jack smiled, "Doctor... she's not human is she? She looks human."

"No, you look Timelord."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, fine… wait. No!" Jack's jaw dropped, "She's a Timelord isn't she? Timelady?" Jack rubbed his chin. "Huh, Doctor. You've done pretty good for yourself." Jack's grin cheeky.

"Watch it Harkness. But yes and no. Her parents are human. She was … created in the TARDIS."

"So you married your companions daughter?" A sly and dirty glimmer sprang in Jack's eyes.

"Don't say it like that!" The Doctor cringed. "There's a lot more to the story. We don't meet in the right order. The first time I met her she," He paused, "died."

Jack nodded and realized. "She died at the Library. All those years back I knew something had happened but I didn't know what. I didn't want to ask you either. You lose people I knew that but the look in your eyes the last time I saw you was different."

"Well, when I met River Song I didn't know who she was but she knew me and she knew my name." He recalled now with fondness. "I met her that day and then she died. And then we kept meeting back to front."

Jack nodded. "She told me, when we were in the computer, how she knew you. She was surprised I did too. She smiled a lot when she talked about you. I knew she must have been talking about a new you because I couldn't see you keeping that face you had for long. I kind of kept tabs on you." Jack smirked. "Good face by the way. You're looking younger than me now. I'm jealous."

The Doctor laughed. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what Doctor?"

"For dying."

They both shared a lengthy laugh.

"You two better get going. You have a lot to make up for." Jack picked up some papers on the desk beside him.

The Doctor nodded but then had a bright idea. The Ponds would be getting their daughter back. What better than to bring them the man who gave them their daughter back in the first place?

"Jack, would you like to come along for one last trip?" The Doctor offered.

* * *

"It's different." Jack smiled, eyes grazing over the TARDIS. "Still the same though." He looked back at the Doctor.

River had walked in and headed straight for their bedroom.

"So where to Doctor?" Jack moved up to join him at the console.

"I want you to meet Amy and Rory." The Doctor fiddled around with the controls before the TARDIS took off.

"River's parents?"

"Yes."

"You know you don't have to tell them how she got out Doctor. Just bring her back. They won't care how she got out or who got her out."

"But it's not proper Jack. You saved her. They deserve to meet you and you deserve to meet them." The Doctor smiled down at him. "You are one of my companions after all."

Jack smiled. "Oh, really? Never thought you thought of me as one."

"Why not? Of course I did. You're Captain Jack Harkness!"

Jack's smile only grew. "You've gotten soft in your old age, old man."

The Doctor chuckled. "I'm grown old, Jack. That woman in that bedroom is the only thing I have left besides this TARDIS. If I lose either I can't be certain I will be able to bare it."

"I highly doubt they are the only things you have."

The TARDIS landed.

"Ah, here we are. About two months later." He read on the screen. "I should go get River. Wait here." Jack nodded once.

The Doctor wandered down the long halls until he found their bedroom. The door was open. Her hair was drenched, she had obviously taken a very quick shower, and she was sitting on the bedside looking down at a photograph.

It was one she had kept of herself Amy and Rory when they were children.

"You know I don't know how you looked my parent's in the face all this time knowing what was going to happen."

The Doctor cast a look away from her, his entire being flustering with anguish. "I didn't know how it was going to happen, not all of it. When I did… I could only hold on to what was in front of me River. Please believe me if there was any other way…"

"Don't you dare." She looked up at him, standing. "Don't you dare change a thing." She walked to him and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed into her arms.

"Jack is waiting. We better get going." The Doctor spoke into those wet unruly curls.

"So be it." River sighed, pulling away.

* * *

These two months had been hard. No other answers, no body to bury, no real way to grieve.

Amy was cooking in the kitchen when she heard it. She stayed still until there was a knock at the door. Rory was coming in from the back of the house when they knocked on the door again.

"Amy, someone at the door?"

"Just leave it be, Rory."

Rory could see through that tone and ignored it, going to open the door. He knew she was casting murderous glares his way.

He fully expected to see one person standing at his doorstep, but not his recently deceased daughter.

"Amy." Rory called out once, eyes transfixed on River.

"Amy!" Rory shouted.

There was a shuffling heard around the house before the red head appeared and went absolutely still when she caught sight of River.

"You can't be…" Amy fell pale and walked forward in small steps.

"River?"

"Mum." River nodded.

The Pond women embraced then. Amy's arms pulled her daughter into a tight hug, eyes tearing up and a haunted smile appearing on Amy's face.

"Oh, God, I never thought I would see you again." Amy whispered into River's hair. "My Melody."

River laughed gently at that. "Oh mother." She sighed.

The Doctor could feel Amy's eyes on him when they pulled apart. "You lied to us then?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I thought she was dead as well. This is a very good friend of mine, Jack Harkness. He got River out."

"Out? Out from where?" Rory asked.

"It's a long story." Jack smiled.

* * *

"You have a little sister." Amy, who was sitting next to her eldest daughter, smiled at River as soon as they were all seated.

"Oh, do I? How exciting!" This smile being the first real smile River had expressed since the Doctor saw her.

"Her name is Sara." Rory informed. "She's got my good looks."

Amy laughed then, "Right, more like big nose and scrawny legs."

"That's your daughter you're talking about it." Rory pointed out to her.

River's laugh drowned out through the room.

Rory turned his attention to the Doctor. "Explain it to us then, Doctor. What happened?"

The Doctor looked to Jack who nodded for him to go on. "When I first met River she died in my place." He looked to his wife who wouldn't look at him. "Back then I didn't know who she was but she seemed to know all about me. The only way I could have saved her was by saving her into the data and routed it into the computer in the Library."

"Then why did you tell us she died, Doctor? Why didn't you tell us exactly what had happened?" Rory asked.

"Because she was dead, technically." Jack spoke up. "The Doctor did the only thing he could in that situation. He saved your daughter. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't be here if he wouldn't have done that."

"And how did you fit into this whole thing Mr. Harkness?" Amy asked. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, ma'am. And please call me Jack."

"Stop it." River said, smirking. Jack smiled back at her.

"As I was saying, the Library is run by CAL, she kept River's consciousness alive in the computer after she died. Her brain was downloaded into the system and was able to survive within the Library. That was a smart move, the only move to make if you were in that position." Jack glanced at the Doctor.

"I wandered into the Library a few times but nothing peaked my interest until one night I did some personal research on yours truly," Jack motioned to the Doctor, "And I must have hit a glitch because all of a sudden I'm in the most colorful place I could imagine. Fresh clean air, beautiful horizon, and a beautiful woman I thought I was in heaven."

River laughed.

"Anyway, I somehow ended up in the same place River was in except I didn't die to get there. That caused a crash in the computer momentarily and I was erased from the hard drive. Now, this might sound strange to you but I can't die."

"Wait, you can't die?" Rory leaned forward. "Is there a club for this in the TARDIS that I'm missing or?"

Jack laughed. "You too, huh?"

"Boys, care to get back to the story or do you want to show your death certificates first?" River teased.

"Right, sorry." Jack smiled. "I died in the computer. A computer where death is non-existent. The computer simply isn't built that way. From what I could come up with River and I wear one small thing that keeps us linked. We have remnants of the TARDIS in our veins. So when I got erased from the memory I caused a back lash that kicked off some sort of virus clean out system. Whatever was inside of me was caught lingering in River's own genes and wiped us both out of the system."

"So it was only a chance happening?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Jack confirmed. "So really it's all one big example of time cancelling out and passing off what it figures is a computer virus. Spits said virus right out before it can do anymore harm."

"So you didn't leave her to die then?" Amy addressed the Doctor. "You still saved her."

The Doctor looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do." He admitted.

"Now that's a first." Amy nodded, with a small smile starting to emerge. The Doctor smiled back.

"Jack, thank you. For bringing our daughter back to us." Rory added.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jack laughed, sharing a devious look with River. "So now, tell me more about this dying stuff. We really should start a club, what do you think Doctor?"

The Doctor looked over to River who smiled back at him. "I think it's about time."

_THE END_


End file.
